


snowy morning

by sunshinesimon



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesimon/pseuds/sunshinesimon
Summary: day 19 - late night/early morning





	snowy morning

‘Baz’

‘mhmph’

‘Baaaz’

‘Argh, what?’

‘It’s snowing’

‘That’s wonderful Snow’ I say sarcastically, even in my sleep I’m still a sarcastic bastard.

‘Oh come on lets go let’s go build a snowman’

‘Simon, its five am’

‘I know that’

‘Then why aren’t you asleep?’

‘Because I want to play in the snow’ he says pleadingly

I open my eyes properly, and see him staring down at me with the puppy eyes he does when he wants something. He knows I can’t say no to himwhen he does those eyes. What am I talking about? I can never say no to him.

I get up and I can see his puppy-frown transform in to a grin and his eyes are sparkling with cheer. I give him a quick, soft kiss, just because I can. I stretch and walk over to the dresser to get my clothes, Simon does the same. He still sleeps in just trackies with no shirt – even though it’s freezing cold, I let my eyes trace over the moles across his chest and back, just I have so many times before. It still amazes me how I can look at him likethis and not hide it or feel ashamed. Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

Ten minutes later we’re walking out of the flat in thick coats and stepping into a thin layer of snow, it hasn’t snowed for a long time. Simon rubs his glove-covered hands together, and then I link his left hand with my right. His hands bring me so much warmth, I swear that he is the sun, evenwithout holding all the magic in the universe.

He’s leading the way to wherever we are going, even thoughbwe are walking side by side. I’ll follow him anywhere so it doesn’t matter. After walking for about fifteen minutes he stops at a park. It’s breathtakingly beautiful, there are fairy lights wrapped around the leaf-less trees and everything is covered in fluffy white snow, the sparkling stars in the sky makethe whole scene complete. I gasp at the stunning view and I see Simon lookingsideways at me with his adorable grin that shouldn’t be legal. I clutch hishand tighter and smile stupidly at him.

The park isn’t the only thing stunning, Simon’s hair is freckled with little snowflakes that make his freckles stand out and look even more gorgeous than usual, he’s wearing a dark green coat that is definitely his colour, not to mention that he’s got his wings and tail out (no one is awake, so what’s the point of hiding them?). He likes having them out, and they make him look hotter.

I’m taken out of my reverie when something hits me in the face. I whip my head around to see him laughing at me while holding several snowballs. I quickly retaliate by grabbing a bunch of snow and making them into snowballs, I aim for him while he is doubled over in laughter and get him onhis arm.

‘Never let your guard down Snow!’ I yell to him

‘Take your own advice Pitch!’ he shouts back

And we go on, throwing snow and shouting playful taunts at each other. We build a snowman and name it Cherry. I like this better than fighting.

We end up on laying in the snow next to each other, laughing and making snow angels – well more like snow vampires and snow dragons. We’rejust holding hands and laying in the cold snow when he rolls over on top of me and kisses me, soft and gentle.

‘Very graceful snow’ I whisper when we break apart, a littleout of breath.

‘Thank you’ he mummers as he leans back in. But I beat him to it, I kiss him passionately and he does the same back while doing that thing with his jaw that I love. He pulls me up slowly and it kind of feels like we’re floating. We probably are, he does thatsometimes – hovers a bit with his wings.

When we’re back on our feet we break apart and just lean into each other. We just stand and dance slowly, well not dancing just swaying. I don’t know how long we stay like that but it feels like hours. And sometimes just swaying with your part-dragon boyfriend who you love more than life itself in a snowy,fairy-lighten park, is just fine.

When we do eventually break apart Simon just stares up atthe sky, while I look into his ordinary blue eyes that are so simply Simon. Sometimes it feels like I’m drowning, or maybe burning, in everything that is Simon, but I don’t mind, because I love him.

‘We should head home’ his voice raspy from not talking. I look up at the sky and see that it is becoming lighter and the snow has stoppedfalling, the sun will be up soon.

I don’t say anything in response, just take hold of his hand and start walking.

‘You know, back in the homes the kids used to tease me about my name’ he says as we’re walking home. ‘And it would always feel like they were insulting my parents, which is stupid because I don’t even know my parents’

‘It’s not stupid. And I used to tease you about your name’ I say feeling instantly guilty for all those years of torment.

‘Yeah but that doesn’t matter’

‘Why? Cause were terrible boyfriends?’ I say with a slight chuckle

He smiles at me and simply says ‘no because you never meant it.’

I squeeze his hand and smile at him.

‘I love you so much Simon Snow.’ I whisper, my voice full oftruth.

He smiles, looking at me with loving eyes and a compassionate expression.

‘And I love you, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch’

We walk home in silence, his right hand in my left.

**Author's Note:**

> @bihoppers on tumblr


End file.
